


Precursores

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [90]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cheating, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Condoms, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt, Infidelity, Jealousy, New Year's Eve, Prophetic ending, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 82] De cuando las señales siempre estuvieron presentes, pero fueron ellos quienes pecaron al no darse cuenta de dónde.





	Precursores

**Author's Note:**

> Ese final revela tanto... Tuve que agregar un tag bastante explícito para ello, así que perdón si saben leer entre líneas y se enteran del spoiler.

**Precursores**

 

Con toda honestidad pudo Gustav afirmar que aquel último cuarto de año fue uno de los mejores, y a la vez de los peores, de los que él tuviera recuerdos.

Aquel octubre de encuentros ilícitos e hilarantes dio paso a un noviembre de confort y ternura, que a su vez se transformó en melancolía y anhelo para diciembre, cuando justo a punto de entrar a la segunda quincena del mes Georgie le reveló que tendría que faltar a su siguiente cita de martes porque iba a estar fuera de la ciudad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió Gustav mientras se ponía de vuelta los calcetines. Su costumbre de permanecer desnudos a lo largo del día se había esfumado en cuanto pudieron superar aquella etapa de necesidad física apremiante que les obligaba a estar en contacto directo con la piel desnuda del otro; plus, el clima ya no lo permitía, y la calefacción en el edificio donde Georgie rentaba era pésima y encenderla una vez a la semana no ayudaba, así que era cubrirse con lana o morir de frío.

—A eso —dijo Georgie con expresión neutra, a su vez metiendo las piernas en los jeans que vestía antes—, que estaré fuera de Hamburg, así que no podré manejar hasta acá.

—Oh…

Temeroso de preguntar por si acaso se trataba de unas vacaciones que ella y Henning tenían planeadas de meses atrás para viajar a un sitio cálido y soleado, Gustav pegó el mentón al pecho y decidió que prefería quedarse con la duda antes que preguntar.

Pero atenta a su persona, Georgie le clarificó: —Se trata de Robert. Por casualidad la empresa en la que trabaja lo envió a Londres por trabajo, y estará ahí de domingo en la noche hasta el jueves en la tarde. Son apenas un par de días, pero hace meses que no lo veo y lo extraño. Me ofreció visitarlo así que iré porque-…

—Es tu padre —dijo Gustav en total comprensión—. No te preocupes. No tienes ni qué explicar más.

—Y no te imaginas cuán feliz me hace escuchar eso —habló Georgie entre dientes y con un cierto dejo de frustración en la voz.

Gustav adivinó al instante la causa del repentino malestar de Georgie: Henning. Y la bajista se lo confirmó así de manera breve.

—Henning no está muy contento de que me vaya a ver a Robert así de buenas a primeras, pero sospecho que aunque tuviera mis boletos de avión reservados desde hace seis meses igual se enojaría. Él puede ser así de irracional.

Gustav chasqueó la lengua y gruñó una palabrota. Sabía que no era su lugar meterse donde no se le llamaba, pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de que habían acordado mantener a Bianca y a Henning fuera de sus asuntos (tanto como se podía dadas las circunstancias) para no caer en la tentación de hablar mal de la pareja del otro y provocar así una pelea, era a Gustav a quien más le costaba ceñirse a su promesa. Sobre todo porque conforme pasaban las semanas y las exigencias físicas daban paso a las emocionales, su tiempo lo pasaban charlando y era imposible evitar el hablar de ciertos temas…

Georgie no era muy abierta al respecto, antes prefería guardárselo para sí, y Gustav a veces le resultaba incómodo hablar de ello o simplemente no lo hacía por beneficio de los dos para ahorrarse tensiones innecesarias, pero tampoco podía cubrir el sol con un dedo, y en más de una ocasión le había revelado a Gustav la naturaleza controladora que cada vez más dominaba su relación con Henning.

Las quejas más habituales se centraban en el enojo que le producía a éste el que Georgie viajara cada martes de Hamburg a Magdeburg de ida y de vuelta, y entre sus razones para ello no había ninguna otra de mayor peso que el que la bajista se escabullera de su vista por tantas horas. Con rencor patente en la voz, Georgie se había quejado amargamente de ello, alegando que Henning bien podría haber disimulado que esa era la causa central de su enojo, porque hasta ella misma por su cuenta podía darse mejores excusas como el peligro de un viaje tan largo por carretera o el costo que éste representaba a la larga.

Como medida de prevención, Georgie había pasado a mentirle llana y descaradamente alegando que esas reuniones con Gustav obedecían a causas de trabajo, y que durante esas horas ellos se conectaban a Skype para trabajar desde la distancia con los gemelos en el nuevo álbum. No del todo una mentira, que una o dos veces había ocurrido así, pero ciertamente no era la causa central de por qué Georgie recorría seiscientos kilómetros cada martes.

Y para mal, Henning no se limitaba a estar disgustado por las escapadas semanales de Georgie, ya que en palabras de la propia bajista su actitud en esos dos meses había cambiado de tal manera en que a ella le resultaba cada vez más el no tener un motivo de discusión con él.

Abiertamente había admitido ante Gustav que el empezar con Henning una relación había sido un completo error de su parte, y que estaba llegando a arrepentirse, pero del porqué no lo dejaba sin más no daba explicaciones de ningún tipo, y el baterista sospechaba que se debía a la culpa residual que Georgie pudiera albergar por estarlo engañando con él, pero también al que el abandonarlo no le daba garantías de nada.

En una o dos ocasiones que Gustav había intentado ahondar en el tema o sacar algo en claro con Georgie, ésta se había retraído en sí y retirado temprano, por lo que Gustav había preferido no inmiscuirse y mantener sus distancias a pesar de que era justamente lo contrario lo que más deseaba.

Por su parte, él podía afirmar con una mano en el corazón que si Georgie rompía con Henning, él haría lo mismo con Bianca sin dudarlo. Al diablo su vida de pareja y el departamento que compartían desde casi un año, porque sin titubeos se lo dejaría para unirse a Georgie si ésta lo aceptaba. Claro que antes de eso tendrían que enfrentarse a un sinnúmeros de obstáculos entre los que tenía sospechas que se incluían Bill y Tom, además de tener que conversarlo con sus respectivas familias, y que un tercer intento formal no sería visto con buenos ojos por la mayoría, pero Gustav estaba dispuesto a dar ese gran paso si a su lado Georgie le tomaba de la mano y le decía que saltara con ella.

Pero, y en ello se desvanecían sus sueños, no era el caso, y así como Georgie se aferraba a Henning a pesar de que su noviazgo se tambaleaba, él hacía lo propio con Bianca, quien ni por asomo se sospechaba de nada.

A tal grado llegaba su confianza en él, que Gustav la había retado al aparecerse en casa cada vez más tarde, explicando cada vez que se había quedado con Georgie y sólo Georgie en su departamento, incluso admitiendo que habían bebido, pero negándose a dar más aclaraciones, y Bianca lo había llegado a aceptar tras una pelea que de nueva cuenta acabó con ella disculpándose por el beneficio de los dos.

A falta de culpa, lo que a ratos carcomía a Gustav era el remordimiento, pero no por lo que le hacía a Bianca a escondidas suyas, sino a su falta de compasión por ella, puesto que su novia no había sido más que una excelente persona al apoyarlo incondicionalmente, y a cambio el baterista le había apuñalado por la espalda a traición. Un comportamiento por demás despreciable y ruin, pero también uno que Gustav no sabía cómo, ni _quería_ , ponerle fin.

—Robert me ha preguntado por ti, ¿sabes? —Interrumpió Georgie sus pensamientos, y para entonces ella estaba por completo vestida salvo por sus zapatos en la entrada del piso, y miraba expectante a Gustav, quien todavía seguía semidesnudo y tenía hecha un nudo su playera entre los dedos.

—¿Oh, sí? Genial.

—Presiento que en esta reunión me preguntará cómo has estado, cómo va _todo_ entre nosotros, y no sé si seré capaz de mentirle con eficiencia. Con mamá siempre fue más fácil mentir, pero en cambio con Robert…

—¿Y si descubriera la verdad?

Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —Me reñiría… Y mucho… Pero al final me diría que ya soy adulta, es mi vida y que yo sé lo que hago con ella. El problema será después decirle que ni yo misma lo sé… —Musitó Georgie lo último, y agachó más la cabeza, ocultando su rostro detrás de una cortina de cabello.

Aquel cabello por el que Georgie tanto empeño había mantenido por conservar había pasado de ser su adoración a ser una molestia. Sin ir más lejos, hacía apenas una hora que al hacer el amor con Georgie encima de Gustav, ésta había perdido fuerzas al sostenerse con los brazos sobre él, y al caer su brazo aprisionó un mechón largo de su cabello, lo que ocasionó un fuerte tirón que los obligó a tomarse unos momentos para que Georgie se inspeccionara el cuero cabelludo en busca de algún espacio calvo del que lamentarse a posteriori.

A Gustav aquello le había parecido divertido, mas no a Georgie, que había hecho una pausa para recogerse la melena en lo alto de la cabeza y evitar así otro accidente similar.

Mientras la observaba semioculta por un halo de cabello que le caía no sólo al frente, sino que además se extendía ondulado (Georgie evitaba planchárselo en su vida fuera de los escenarios) sobre su frente, además de por toda la espalda hasta rozar la cama donde estaban sentados, el baterista contuvo el aliento por lo bella que le pareció. Gustav no estaba ciento por ciento seguro, pero creía que la longitud de su cabellera era tal que le llegaba hasta el hueso del cóccix, y que de seguir así no tardaría Tom en llamarla Georgiezel, en represalia por todos aquellos años en los que él llevó rastas y que para bromear con él Georgie le apodó Tompunzel como aquella chica del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm.

—¿Tienes que marcharte pronto? —Preguntó Georgie de improviso.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Pensaba en cocinar algo, pero no me apetece comer sola.

—Entonces me quedaré y comeré contigo.

Y en lo cotidiano de sus acciones fue que pudieron dejar atrás en el dormitorio su faceta de amantes fallidos y concentrarse en aquella otra que era su amistad. Mientras Georgie se encargaba de preparar pasta y una ensalada, Gustav se mantuvo ante el fogón encargándose de la salsa con carne que le acompañaría.

Así fue como salió a colación la próxima reunión que tenían programada con Tom y Bill a finales de mes, justo después de que ellos terminaran de filmar los episodios iniciales para DSDS.

—No creo seguir el programa semana a semana —dijo Gustav con el pimentero en el aire y probando su salsa para discernir si requería de una espolvoreada más—. Son mis mejores amigos y todo eso, pero a mí no me va el rollo de los programas de talento. Si no vi aquella edición en la que Bill participó, mucho menos vería ésta donde sólo son jueces.

—Créeme que no te pierdes de nada —le aseveró Georgie mientras vaciaba el agua de las pastas en la tarja y esperaba a que la última gota cayera. Ante la ceja arqueada con la que Gustav le cuestionó, Georgie chasqueó la lengua—. Y no es que yo haya visto alguna temporada pasada o algo, o al menos no completa, pero desde que Bill me contó que participarían busqué algunos videos en YouTube para ver qué tal estaba y… Digamos que no son muy de mi estilo. Mucho menos del tuyo, si aceptas mi sugerencia.

Cierto era que en eso coincidían Gustav y ella, ya que ambos sentían una debilidad por el séptimo arte, mas al mismo tiempo la caja idiota les resultaba aburrida, y por lo mismo el baterista asintió.

—De cualquier modo —dijo tras una pausa—, al menos deberíamos hacer el esfuerzo. No es todos los días que nuestros amigos de toda la vida participan en un show de concursos.

—Seh, supongo…

Desviando su charla a temas del disco, ambos coincidieron en lo rápido que se les había escabullido el año entre los dedos, puesto que con la entrada de 2013 era que tenían planeado volver a los escenarios con un disco nuevo que ya estaba en las fases finales de producción.

La fecha tentativa para lanzarlo se había discutido inicialmente para marzo o abril según las estimaciones que dio Tom a finales del verano cuando se habían reunido para grabar, pero con la oportunidad de DSDS se habían recorrido hasta junio, quizá julio, para poder hacerlo sin presiones. Todavía quedaban pendientes algunos asuntos como el la sesión fotográfica de la que se haría el booklet, y la selección de tracks no estaba completa, por no hablar de que muchos seguían sin título y era imprescindible darles nombre antes del lanzamiento. Entre eso y que no habían hablado nada en concreto de la subsiguiente gira, realmente estaban en el aire planeando lanzar un disco a seis meses de distancia y sin tener la mayor parte de ello en claro.

—Ya verás que todo sale bien al final —le tranquilizó Georgie cuando Gustav expresó sus temores, los dos sentados en la mesita que Georgie tenía para ese fin y disfrutando de su comida a poca luz y sin ninguna otra clase de distracción.

—Es sólo que… Tengo la impresión de que los gemelos están tratando de hacer un regreso triunfal y que el disco no da para eso. Y no me malinterpretes —se excusó rápido Gustav al contemplar la línea vertical que apareció entre las cejas de Georgie—, nunca había estado tan orgulloso de un disco como lo estoy ahora, pero ahí radica el quid: Que es nuestro disco, el primero que hacemos para nosotros y no para las fans, y… Me temo que vamos a tener que aprender a lidiar con el rechazo como nunca antes.

—Ya antes nos rechazaron, Gus. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta de los artículos negativos que se escribieron con nuestro nombre en la portada.

—Uhm, pero no es lo mismo. Ya fuera Bild.de o cualquier otro medio, era algo que podía ignorar con facilidad; y en cambio esta vez me temo que las críticas más fuertes vendrán de parte de las fans.

—¿Y? —Soltó Georgie sus cubiertos y se cruzó de brazos. Con una ceja arqueada Georgie prosiguió—. ¿Eso cambiaría tu deseo de hacer música?

—¡No, claro que no! —Denegó vehemente Gustav—. Eso es imposible. La música es mi vida, no sólo mi carrera.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —dijo Georgie sin más—. Limítate a repetir eso y estarás bien.

A pesar de lo simplista de su consejo, Gustav no dejó de darle vueltas a esa frase, y la tuvo presente hasta el momento de la despedida, cuando él y Georgie se fundieron en un abrazo a la entrada del departamento y permanecieron ahí por varios minutos.

Aspirando el perfume de su cuello y deseando fundirse con ella, Gustav se lamentó por no haber aprovechado más el día. Lo cual era una tontería, puesto que no se habían despegado el uno del otro salvo para ir al sanitario, pero le daba igual, porque en su fuero interno se reclamaba cada segundo desperdiciado y lo equiparaba al tiempo que estarían separados. Por delante se les presentaban no una, sino tres semanas en las que sus citas de martes se verían interrumpidas por culpa de que ese año Navidad y Año Nuevo caían precisamente en ese segundo día de la semana laboral, y a Gustav le dolía en el alma el que seguro pasaría esas fechas lamentándose por la ausencia de Georgie con una mueca en el rostro.

—Dios santo —musitó Georgie con los ojos cerrados y respirando en su cuello—, no nos hemos separado todavía y ya te extraño tanto que duele…

—Igual yo —respondió Gustav en ese tono bajo y de confidencia de los que temen ser escuchados por terceros—. Daría lo que fuera por quedarme aquí contigo.

Georgie gimió, y sus labios se posaron sobre el tendón en el cuello de Gustav.

Estaba de más verbalizarlo, porque los dos sabían lo que el otro sentía, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. «O sí… pero no», pensó Gustav en la opción más obvia, que era terminar con Bianca, que Georgie hiciera lo mismo con Henning y… El resto se solucionaría por su cuenta. «Excepto que eso no va a pasar porque…»

La lista de razones era larga, casi interminable, y estaba encabezada por dos intentos anteriores que habían terminado en fracaso. El tener parejas a las que engañaban también estaba entre los primeros diez lugares, por no olvidar mencionar a la banda, a las fans, a la vida en común que ya tenían y que cada vez resultaba más difícil de compaginar con una relación amorosa. Y a la vez que quería gritar por lo alto “¡Al diablo con todo, hagámoslo!”, al mismo tiempo prefería Gustav jugar a lo seguro y no arriesgar más, no por miedo a las consecuencias que se le avecinarían con Bianca, su familia y amigos, sino a esas otras que incluían a Georgie. Estar juntos era una decisión de dos, y sin la bajista de nada servía lanzarse a lo desconocido.

—Ya, basta —le soltó de pronto Georgie y desvió el rostro para limpiarse el borde de los ojos—. Vete de una vez y…

—Georgie… —Amagó Gustav tocarla de vuelta, pero la bajista dio un paso atrás y al hacerlo golpeó la pared del estrecho vestíbulo, causando que del muro se cayera un espejo que ésta tenía colgado ahí y éste se viniera al suelo y se hiciera añicos. De haber caído en el alfombrado se habría podido salvar, pero el duro piso de madera contribuyó a su destrucción.

—Mierda —siseó Georgie—. Lo que faltaba…

—Yo me encarg-…

—No te preocupes. Además —consultó su reloj de pulso—, es tarde, y Bianca se preguntará dónde demonios estás. Hasta ella tiene su límite con tus tardanzas, Gus.

—Pues que se aguante —gruñó éste, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Georgie limpiando aquel estropicio que él había desencadenado con su torpeza innata.

Trabajando codo con codo, se demoraron buenos quince minutos en recoger los trozos grandes con cuidado y barrer los pequeños. Georgie proveyó una bolsa de plástico con papel periódico dentro para que contuviera las puntas afiladas, y Gustav barrió los fragmentos más pequeños.

—Mamá decía que los siete años de mala suerte se anulaban si al limpiar evitabas cortarte —dijo como dato curioso, pero deseó morderse la lengua, pues al instante emitió Georgie un quejido, y la punta de su dedo índice (el que más utilizaba para tocar el bajo) apareció una gota de sangre que pronto se derramó y le siguió otra—. Joder…

Apretándose el dedo, Georgie torció los labios en una mueca. —Genial… —Ironizó—. Justo lo que me faltaba.

Ayudándola a ponerse en pie, Gustav la guió hasta el baño y ahí fue él quien la instó a sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro y dejar el resto a su cargo. Siguiendo sus instrucciones encontró algodón, desinfectante y una bandita, y se puso manos a la obra para curarle la herida y asegurarse de que ningún pedazo de cristal se hubiera quedado dentro. Por desgracia así fue, y Georgie acabó llorando durante los largos minutos en que Gustav le escarbó en la cortada con una aguja y una pinza hasta que por fin un trozo de considerable tamaño salió a la superficie y relució bajo la luz.

—Estarás bien, seguro que no deja cicatriz —prometió Gustav tras colocarle la bandita y después besarle la punta del dedo—. Lo siento tanto.

—¿Por qué? No fue tu culpa. Así son los accidentes, sólo no… se pueden prevenir y ya está. Están fuera de nuestro control.

—Pero-…

—Y al contrario, es por mi culpa ya se te ha hecho tarde —masculló Georgie al revisar su reloj y comprobar que habían perdido casi tres cuartos de hora—. Bianca se va a molestar contigo.

—Me importa una mierda Bianca —renegó Gustav—, y en cambio me preocupas tú.

—Yo estaré bien. Sé caer de pie —dijo Georgie un tanto lacónica.

A regañadientes aceptó Gustav el que Georgie marcara el paso de su despedida, y que en esta ocasión mantuviera su distancia cuando cada uno cogió sus pertenencias y se encaminó escaleras abajo al estacionamiento subterráneo en donde estaban estacionados.

Como ya era costumbre para él, Gustav aguardó a que Georgie fuera la primera en salir y no desvió la vista de su vehículo hasta que se desdibujó con el resto, y entonces, sólo entonces, se permitió parpadear. Los ojos le quemaban, pero no había rastro de lágrimas porque Georgie las había derramado por él en el sanitario.

—Así que siete años de mala suerte —recordó de pronto el espejo roto y los restos que habían quedado al lado del bote de la basura y que permanecerían ahí por lo menos hasta enero, cuando Georgie volviera de Hamburg. Eso si es que antes los gemelos no insistían en una reunión exprés para la banda, pero Gustav no abrigaba grandes esperanzas al respecto, porque sabía bien que aquel par moría por volver a LA durante ese periodo entre grabaciones con DSDS.

«En resumen: Estoy jodido», pensó con un hueco en el pecho justo donde debería estar el corazón y un dolor sordo en el alma. Georgie había tenido toda la razón: Si antes la extrañaba cuando todavía estaba en sus brazos, ahora su ausencia era insoportable.

Pero poco podía hacer, al menos de momento, y con ello en mente se puso en marcha para volver a su departamento y al lado de Bianca.

 

Las celebraciones navideñas de ese año pasaron sin pena ni gloria ante Gustav, quien cumplió cada rol que se le había asignado justo como se esperaba de él, pero que a la vez iba eludiendo mirar a los demás a los ojos por miedo a que el vacío en su interior fuera tan evidente para su familia y amigos tanto como lo era para él cada mañana que se veía al espejo y era el rostro de un condenado el que se ajustaba al suyo.

La ausencia de Georgie a la que había supuesto sobrevivir sin mayores tormentos que en años anteriores se convirtió en una constante a la que no podía eludir, como una piedra en el zapato que se hacía notar en cada pisada, o a la tirantez de una cicatriz mal unida que con el movimiento se estiraba y dolía.

De poco le había servido tratar de mantener algún tipo de comunicación con Georgie, puesto que la bajista había estado fuera de su alcance durante el tiempo que pasó en Londres, y al volver ella a Alemania su móvil había sufrido un desperfecto tal que de nada había servido enviarlo a reparar porque en palabras del técnico “era un modelo viejo, y ya no se fabricaban algunas de las piezas, por lo que sería mejor reemplazarlo”, a lo que Georgie no se resistió, pero luego de tres años con el mismo teléfono no sabía por dónde buscar o qué modelo elegir, y eso retrasó el que entre ella y Gustav existiera algún tipo de contacto.

De cualquier modo Gustav le escribió correos y Georgie se los contestó, pero aquel intercambió acabó por dejarlos insatisfechos por la falta de cercanía que sentían de tener que esperar horas para que el otro respondiera.

Para entonces ya se habían acercado a Navidad, y por Franziska fue que se enteró Gustav de que Georgie no había aceptado su invitación de ese año y en su lugar se iba a quedar en Hamburg.

—Ella y su novio irán a cenar con la familia de él —le compartió Franziska la noticia a Gustav—. Lo cual es perfectamente normal, pero…

—Seh, Franny… No lo digas más.

Cuando Gustav encaró a Georgie al respecto, la bajista se limitó a una línea de texto en su siguiente correo: “Era mi turno de pagarle a Henning el favor del año pasado, así que no te enojes conmigo que seguro tú irás con Bianca”, y el simple recordatorio de que ella era quien tenía la razón irritó a Gustav por lo cierto que era.

Así que Gustav asistió por segundo año consecutivo a la casa de los padres de Bianca y comió con ellos y los hermanos de ésta, además del nuevo novio de su hermana menor, que en esa ocasión era la atracción principal y le permitió así pasar desapercibido a él y a su inapetencia.

Mientras contemplaba su plato medio lleno y apenas picoteado, Gustav se sorprendió de estar tan indiferente a un platillo que en otras circunstancias habría desaparecido antes que nadie en la mesa y después le habría hecho pedir una segunda ración. Porque no sólo eran lonchas de pavo ahumado con su relleno favorito, sino que también había papas horneadas y ensalada rusa para acompañar, y si mal no se equivocaba, apenas llegar había esnifado el inconfundible aroma del llamado ‘Pastel Alemán’, que incluía chocolate en dosis prohibitivas y ralladura de coco, lo cual invariablemente le hizo pensar en Georgie… Y así como si nada su hambre se había encogido hasta hacer de su estómago un minúsculo receptáculo que se llenó al segundo bocado y se cerró con un fuerte nudo en torno a la boca del estómago.

Aludiendo una acidez que le quemaba hasta la garganta, Gustav se había disculpado para ir al sanitario, pero una vez ahí bajó la tapa del baño y se sentó en el escusado a la espera de unos minutos de paz y silencio.

Sólo entonces comprendió que estaba triste, y a diferencia de lo que él había creído en el pasado, no tenía nada que ver con tirarse en cama y llorar hasta la madrugada porque ya había alcanzado el límite de sus fuerzas, sino que su tope había dejado de existir, y él había llegado a un estado de saturación en el que la tristeza permeaba cada acción suya.

No sólo estaba triste ahí, jugueteando con el hilo suelto de una de las toallas navideñas que la mamá de Bianca tenía especialmente para sus invitados, sino que también lo había estado una hora atrás cuando conducía y la música de la radio (una vieja canción de Oasis) le hizo pensar en Georgie. Igual ese había sido el sentimiento que lo acompañó en la mañana cuando se levantó desganado y se saltó su rutina de pesas, el mismo que después le paralizó frente a la tetera mientras esperaba a que hirviera su té, y sin lugar a dudas, también el que alargó su tiempo bajo el agua caliente de la regadera y que le hacía sentir un frío en los huesos que no se iba sin importar cuánto se abrigara.

Gustav estaba triste, y la causa de ello era Georgie, no por acción directa de la bajista, por supuesto que no, pero por su ausencia, y la falta que le hacía sentirse enlazado con ella de cualquier manera.

—Soy patético —masculló para sí, que habiendo llegado al tope de sus energías para el largo día que tenía por delante, lo único que le apetecía era irse temprano a dormir y no despertar sino hasta bien entradas las fechas de enero.

Y no fue sino hasta veinte minutos después cuando Bianca tocó a la puerta y le preguntó si estaba todo bien ahí dentro que consiguió él sobreponerse, aunque a duras penas… Inhalando a profundidad, Gustav se asombró de su voz tranquila e indiferente.

—Erm… Sí. Es algo que comí, pero no te preocupes. Saldré pronto.

—Mamá me envió con bicarbonato y limón en agua. Verás que te ayuda…

—Uhm, sí, gracias…

Revisando su apariencia en el espejo y comprobando en ello que sus ojos estaban hundidos en sus cuencas y que las orejas le rodeaban, Gustav abrió la puerta y experimentó un ramalazo de culpa al mentirle a Bianca y en el proceso preocuparla… Lo cual no dejaba de ser una hipocresía de su parte, considerando que el fingirse enfermo era lo que le hacía sentir mal, pero no el engañarla semanalmente…

—No te ofendas, pero te ves terrible —dijo Bianca tendiéndole el vaso con agua lleno hasta la mitad y burbujeante con el limón y el bicarbonato—. ¿Estás seguro que sólo es acidez? ¿No tienes fiebre? Porque podría tratarse de algo peor y entonces-…

Su intento por tocarlo no prosperó, ya que Gustav se la sacudió de encima antes de que pudiera alcanzarle la frente. —Estoy bien —recalcó malhumorado—, sólo no me cayó bien la comida. Demasiados condimentos para mi gusto.

Incómoda por su rechazo, Bianca se cruzó de brazos. —Vale… Como tú digas.

Bajo la mirada atenta de Bianca, Gustav bebió el contenido del vaso hasta que en el fondo sólo quedaron unos restos de bicarbonato, y la mueca que esbozó después habló por él del sabor ácido.

—¡Puaj!

—Acompáñanos cuando te sientas mejor —dijo Bianca, tomando de vuelta el vaso y saliendo del baño con un portazo tras de sí.

«Y así es como yo soy un cabrón de marca», se lamentó Gustav mientras se lavaba las manos y se componía para salir. Su apariencia seguía siendo deplorable, y seguro que detestaría cada segundo en la mesa y las atenciones a las que tendría que someterse en su estado de ‘enfermo’, pero de entre la pila de problemas que había acumulado a sus pies como leña a la espera de una chispa que acabara por consumirlo, era Bianca quien más le preocupaba, puesto que por más que lo intentaba y se juraba en cada ocasión que cambiaría, Gustav no dejaba de comportarse como un patán con ella y desquitarse con su persona sólo porque no era quien él más anhelaba que fuera.

En suma, aquella velada fue un fiasco incluso aunque Gustav dio todo de sí para cambiar la atmósfera. De poco le sirvió mostrarse contrito con Bianca, puesto que ésta le respondió con un hombro frío por el resto de su estancia en la casa de sus padres, y no fue sino hasta que se subieron al automóvil de Gustav con rumbo a casa de Franziska que ésta estalló.

—Dime la verdad, Gus —le pidió entre dientes—, ¿qué diablos está pasando?

El baterista suspiró. —No sabría explicarme.

—Puedes empezar con admitir que tienes un problema conmigo —gruñó Bianca, que iba a exprimir cada minuto de los que pasarían juntos en la cabina del automóvil para obtener una contestación a sus inquietudes—. ¿Soy yo? ¿He hecho algo mal y ahora me detestas? ¿Es así como me castigas y me lo haces saber?

—¡No! Tú no has hecho nada mal. Soy… soy yo —admitió Gustav con la vista al frente y clavada en el escaso tráfico de aquella noche—. Estoy pasando por un periodo de cambio que… No sé, _Püppchen_ … Necesito tiempo y espacio.

La ironía en su elección de palabras provocó en Gustav un tic en el labio superior, que se le encogió de pronto y que él tuvo que bajárselo con los dientes. Cuánto no había odiado cuando Georgie le pedía eso, y ahora era él quien hacía sufrir a Bianca, que había olvidado al instante su enojo y ahora permanecía con las manos en el regazo y daba la impresión de estar al borde del llanto.

—¿E-Est-tas t-t-terminan-ndo con-m-migo? —Preguntó tartamudeando, y Gustav no lo soportó más.

Una cosa era ser un monstruo insensible cuando volvía a su departamento ya tarde los martes en la noche y fingía que venía de cualquier otro sitio menos del departamento de Georgie después de haber cogido como locos, y otra muy diferente era el permanecer impávido al sufrimiento ajeno, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Bianca, a quien a su manera quería, si bien sus acciones no siempre lo demostraban.

Estacionando el automóvil en un espacio libre, Gustav dejó el motor encendido para no perder la tibieza de la calefacción, pero no dudó en soltarse el cinturón de seguridad y a pesar de lo reducido del espacio y de la palanca de cambios que se le clavaba en las costillas, se estiró y abrazó a Bianca.

—No —dijo con simplicidad—. No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces qué nos pasa? —Sollozó Bianca contra su hombro—. Te noto tan distante conmigo… Apenas charlamos, y seguido tengo la impresión de que me he vuelto un estorbo para ti… He hecho lo que he podido para que estemos bien, pero no servirá de nada si tú no pones de tu parte…

—Lo siento —musitó Gustav contra la coronilla de su cabeza, conteniendo la respiración porque el aroma de su perfume no era el de Georgie y prefería no inhalarlo—. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir así.

Y lo cierto es que era honesto al respecto. Deliberadamente, jamás habría lastimado Gustav a Bianca de haberlo podido evitar… De haber estado en sus posibilidades…

—Pareciera que siempre arruino estas fechas —moqueó Bianca de pronto, haciendo mención al diciembre anterior cuando también ella y Gustav habían discutido en el camino.

—No has arruinado nada. Salvo tu maquillaje tal vez —buscó Gustav bromear con Bianca, y sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos cuando su novia se retiró y pasó a revisarse en el espejo de su visera.

—Mierda —maldijo Bianca entre dientes cuando bajo la tenue luz comprobó que tenía manchas de rímel y la sombra de ojos que se había puesto estaba arruinada.

—Todavía podemos volver a casa. Franziska no se enojará si le digo que me he enfermado y que no pudimos asistir a su casa. Mis padres también sabrán entenderlo —ofreció Gustav una salida fácil, y Bianca hesitó, pero al final lo sorprendió con su dictamen.

—No. Tú me acompañaste con mi familia a pesar de estar indispuesto, y ahora es mi turno. Este desastre no es nada que no pueda arreglar con un par de toallitas húmedas y un labial llamativo que distraiga la atención del resto de mi rostro.

De ese modo fue que para cuando llegaron a casa de Franziska para celebrar con el clan Schäfer presente, Bianca ya se había repuesto y saludaba y sonreía a la concurrencia como si quince minutos atrás no hubiera estado al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Gustav por su parte buscó a Franziska y le comunicó que no se sentía nada bien y que se iba a recostar en el cuarto de invitados. Preocupada, su hermana amagó el tocarle la frente en búsqueda de temperatura, pero Gustav la tranquilizó al asegurarle que sólo era descanso lo que necesitaba. De cualquier modo Franziska insistió en acompañarle escaleras arriba, y lo guió directo a la recámara más alejada del ruido.

—Vendré a revisarte a tiempo para la cena, ¿de acuerdo? A mamá y a papá les diré que no te molesten, así que no te preocupes —dijo, al tiempo que le ayudaba a recostarse y le colocaba una manta encima—. Si necesitas algo tan sólo llama. Traeré el móvil conmigo.

—Vale, Franny. Gracias.

Recostándose de lado y en un ovillo, Gustav permaneció así con los ojos cerrados por espacio de un cuarto de hora, hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Bianca lo llamó.

—Franziska debe estar realmente preocupada por ti si me pidió a mí en específico que subiera para revisar tu estado —murmuró ésta al sentarse al borde de la cama y acariciarle una mejilla—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Gus?

Gustav la miró con ojos lánguidos y cansados. No mentía en lo absoluto cuando afirmó que no se sentía bien, pero su enfermedad era del alma, y contra eso no había aspirina, antibiótico, ni remedio casero que funcionara. Su tristeza, arraigada en el espíritu, requería de mucho más que eso, y Gustav era consciente de ello mientras aceptaba los mimos que Bianca le prodigaba.

Sin ofrecer ni preguntar porque ambos sabían que Gustav se negaría, Bianca tomó la iniciativa de descalzarse, y sin más meterse bajo las mantas hasta quedar abrazando a Gustav por detrás y apoyando el rostro entre sus omóplatos tensos.

—No te imaginas lo que daría porque te abrieras para mí —le susurró con la voz compungida—. Que confiaras en mí tus problemas…

—Yo igual —masculló Gustav—, pero no… yo no…

—Shhh, está bien —dijo Bianca, rodeando su cintura con un brazo firme—. Al menos me permites hacerte compañía y… me siento útil. Un poco… Una mala racha la tiene cualquier pareja normal, ¿cierto? Porque después de la tormenta tiene que venir un periodo de calma.

—Supongo… —Contestó Gustav, aunque con Georgie en mente su parecer era otro.

—Estaremos bien, seguro que sí —dijo Bianca para él, pero sobre todo para sí, porque necesitaba con urgencia algún tipo de reafirmación, y si no era Gustav quien se la iba a dar, ella misma se la procuraría—. Saldremos de este bache junto, ya verás…

Pese a que no estaba en sus planes, Gustav no tardó en quedarse dormido, y lo mismo le pasó a Bianca, así que aquella Navidad la recibieron en brazos del otro y prescindiendo del abrazo que era parte de la tradición.

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente a eso de las siete que Gustav despertó, y para entonces hacía horas que el resto de su familia se había retirado o dormía la borrachera. Bianca no tardó en abrir también los ojos, y juntos se escabulleron escaleras abajo sólo para encontrar el sofá cama de fuera y otros tantos sacos de dormidos repartidos en el piso.

También a Frederick, que bebía café envuelto en una bata larga y sobria que le había regalado Franziska la noche anterior, aunque de eso Gustav todavía no sabía nada.

—Te disculparé con Franny, no te preocupes —le aseguró su cuñado a Gustav mientras éste recogía su abrigo y el de Bianca del perchero atestado de la entrada, y sin más salían al exterior de una nevada mañana de Navidad, listos para volver a su piso y ahorrarse las explicaciones que de momento estaban de más.

Más allá de que aquellas últimas doce horas se habrían de catalogar como extrañas, a Gustav no le causaron ninguna impresión perdurable, y así si las describió a Georgie en el correo que le escribió apenas volver a su piso y como tarea prioritaria.

Si a Bianca le molestó su actitud, no se lo hizo saber.

 

Gustav recibió enero con un renovado optimismo que Bianca malinterpretó como un segundo aire a su relación, cuando en realidad era cortesía de Georgie cuando aquel primer martes del año se comunicó con Gustav vía Whatsapp para informarle que tenía móvil nuevo pero que conservaba el mismo número de siempre.

“Este aparato tiene tantas funciones increíbles. Sin ir más lejos, pude ver un episodio de DSDS en él. ¿A que es genial? P.D. ¿Soy yo o la frente de Tom es cada vez más amplia? ¡Sólo no le digas que pienso que se está quedando calvo, me mataría!”

Por tratarse del primer día del año, Gustav contó aquel martes como el cuarto sin ver a Georgie, aunque el simple hecho de tener noticias suyas contribuyó a que su humor se mantuviera alegre, y Bianca se benefició de ello cuando el baterista insistió en llevarle el desayuno a la cama y holgazanear con ella ahí el resto del día.  

Su velada de la noche anterior había sido de lo más anodino al salir temprano a cenar con unos amigos y volver al departamento a esperar medianoche sin más compañía que la propia. Para que aquellos planes funcionaran, Gustav y Bianca habían tenido que acordar con sus familias que esa era su decisión, y si bien había habido unos cuantos resentimientos al expresar su deseo, al final se habían salido con la suya.

Porque de nueva cuenta estaba en una de sus etapas de extremo remordimiento en donde se lamentaba por su mal trato a Bianca, Gustav se había encargado de cocinar cena para ellos dos y descorchar una botella de champagne de la que él había bebido todo menos la copa que Bianca se había servido y que le había durado toda la noche sin llegar siquiera a la mitad. Envueltos en una manta térmica habían disfrutado de su mutua compañía en el sofá, acurrucados uno con el otro y con una película romántica de fondo.

A las doce habían sonado las campanadas, y no faltaron en el cielo algunos fuegos artificiales que inundaron la sala a oscuras y que pintaron sus rostros de distintos colores.

Con la nieve cayendo afuera y una suave calidez entre los dos, lo normal habría sido hacer el amor, pero cuando Bianca lo propuso entre besos, Gustav descubrió que no podría ser capaz de llevar con éxito el acto. Más allá de que estaba un poco achispado y el alcohol le estaba provocando modorra, también estaba el hecho ineludible de que en ese momento no sentía ni una pizca de excitación por Bianca, y forzarse no serviría de nada salvo para frustrarlos a ambos.

En su lugar se excusó con una válida razón. —Estoy cansado, y ebrio…

—Oh —musitó Bianca—. Ok.

Así que durmieron, y a la mañana siguiente el incidente cayó en el olvido cuando fue Gustav el que inició un encuentro y Bianca manifestó su alivio con un suspiro.

No en el sentido estricto de la expresión, pero parecía que habían empezado su año con el pie derecho.

 

Gustav y Georgie se reunieron el siguiente martes más temprano de la habitual porque la bajista había llegado el lunes en la noche para darse tiempo los dos de disfrutar las pocas horas con la que iban a contar. Aprovechando que estaban en Alemania y que las grabaciones de DSDS los obligaban a permanecer en el país, los gemelos habían destinado algunas de sus horas libres para trabajar en el álbum, y en conjunto, los cuatro habían estado de acuerdo en verse para el almuerzo y trabajar desde ahí.

—Malditas… chaquetas… —Farfulló Georgie apenas entró Gustav a su piso y la rapidez con la que éste se desnudaba no le bastaba. Mientras Gustav trabajaba en sus jeans, ella no había perdido tiempo en luchar con la cremallera de su chaqueta y después bajársela por los brazos—. Wow, ¿has hecho ejercicio?

—Un poco, sí —admitió éste, puesto que con la ausencia de la bajista, los martes se habían convertido en su día de gimnasio, en donde hacía repeticiones y levantamientos hasta que le resultaba casi imposible dar un paso.

—Te sienta de maravilla —susurró Georgie, deslizando su mano por el frente de su pantalón abierto, y sin modestia de por medio, cerró los dedos en torno a su erecto pene.

No perdieron ni un segundo en cambiar de locación, y con rumbo al dormitorio donde tenían los condones, pronto estuvieron sobre la cama de la bajista y haciendo el amor con una desesperación tal que el término se desmerecía por el modo en que Gustav embestía en Georgie y el éxtasis que obligaba a ésta a arquear la espalda y a gemir tan alto que su voz reverberó en los oídos de Gustav incluso después de haberse corrido y estar ambos bañados en sudor y recuperando el aliento.

—No te muevas —le pidió Georgie con el rostro húmedo y los labios rojos de tanto besarse—. Quédate un poco más dentro de mí…

—No puedo —se disculpó Gustav, que nada habría deseado más que eso, pero corrían el riesgo de que el condón se saliera y derramara su contenido.

Salir de Georgie tuvo una connotación negativa para ambos, y apenas disponer del condón en la basura, Gustav volvió al lado de la bajista sin buscar una toalla húmeda con la que limpiar a ambos. A Georgie tampoco le importó, y metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de Gustav, buscó acomodo contra su pecho.

—Gusti-Pooh… —Le llamó por un viejo apodo que el baterista había declarado odiar en público, cuando en realidad, de labios de Georgie le resultaba un deleite—. En las últimas semanas soñé varias veces contigo, ¿sabes? Cosas sin importancia, nada que valga la pena contar, pero para mí eran los mejores momentos de mi día. A veces cuando despertaba no había nada que me apeteciera más que darme media vuelta en la cama y continuar soñando contigo.

—Yo… No te vayas a reír… Te extrañaba tanto a todas horas que acabé comprando una botella de ese champú que utilizas y me escondía en el baño para olerla. Bianca debió de pensar que lo mío era una gastroenteritis en toda regla, pero no me importa.

Departiendo de lo duro que les habían resultado las últimas cuatro semanas, de sus Navidades en familia y celebraciones de Año Nuevo que habían estado acompañadas por la moral baja, por no hablar de la falta de comunicación constante, y sobretodo el haber tenido que actuar como si nada, fue que Gustav pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Georgie y se atrevió a pedir más.

—¿No has pensado que tú y yo-…?

Su pregunta murió antes de llegar a término cuando se topó con un nudo, que al tirón, hizo chillar a Georgie.

—¡OUCH! ¡Joder! —Le cortó la bajista, presta para quitarle la mano de la cabeza y librarse de él.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —se retrajo Gustav, y Georgie para consolarlo le besó la punta de la nariz.

—No es tu culpa, sino mía porque no me he desenredado el cabello en casi una semana.

—¿Una semana? —Repitió Gustav, a quien aquel tiempo le parecía un lapso absurdo si consideraba cuánto amor le tenía Georgie a su melena.

—Más o menos, días más o días menos, pero para este caso creo que más —murmuró Georgie un tanto apenada, evitando mirar a Gustav a los ojos—. Es que… Se ha convertido en un fastidio. Secarlo después de la ducha es tardado, y después Henning insiste en que debería de llevarlo lacio y suelto “porque así me queda mejor” —remedó su voz grave—, pero por supuesto, él se olvida de que ese look requiere de por lo menos una hora con la secadora y la plancha a costa de mis brazos. Simplemente estoy harta de mi cabello y daría lo que fuera por cortarlo de tajo al estilo Mulán. Tan sólo… deshacerme de él y ya está.

—Oh. —Anonadado por semejante confesión, Gustav apenas atinó a pasarle un largo mechón por detrás de la oreja y considerar la posibilidad, que por lo que Georgie le había contado, no tardaría en volverse realidad.

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Gustav no podía ignorar la desazón que le invadía cuando imaginaba a Georgie sin el cabello largo y sedoso que la había caracterizado desde casi una década atrás. Para recordarlo con la melena corta, Gustav tenía que cerrar los ojos y esforzarse, y ello demostraba cuánto se había acostumbrado a esa apariencia. Dentro de la banda era Bill quien prefería experimentar con distintos tintes y peinados, seguido de los demás, que apenas si habían cambiado un poco durante el tiempo que tenían de conocerse; Tom que había pasado de rastas a ese estilo de _cornrows_ y después a una melena suelta que de vuelta había vuelto a convertir en rastas se había tomado su dulce tiempo entre cambios, y lo mismo Gustav, que en todo ese tiempo apenas si había experimentado un poco con el peróxido y con la tintura de una caja de colorante pero se podía decir que se había mantenido casi igual. ‘Casi’ como palabra clave a tomar en cuenta, porque era Georgie quien les ganaba, y quien en todos esos años se había limitado a mantener su peinado de tal manera que la única variación había sido la longitud de su cabello. Si se lo cortaba, y a juzgar por sus intenciones no se limitaría a un par de centímetros, aquello sería suficiente para desencajarles las mandíbulas de sus sitios y despertar la atención de la prensa.

Para Bill, un fastidio porque le robaría protagonismo a su propia apariencia; en cambio Tom apenas si reaccionaría, aunque de buena fuente sabía Gustav que al mayor de los gemelos le gustaba el cabello de Georgie tal como estaba, y que éste no toleraba los cambios con facilidad, así que seguro opinaría al respecto… Y en cuanto a Gustav… El propio Gustav se había quedado con la mente en blanco y confusión por lo que en realidad era su parecer.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —Le pidió Georgie su veredicto, vulnerable a sus palabras, y fue entonces cuando Gustav comprendió que en realidad, le daba lo mismo.

—Será un gran cambio, pero… —Se tomó unos segundos antes de proseguir con una sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que te quedará de maravilla. Para mí tú siempre eres hermosa.

—Gus… —Le chanceó Georgie por su repentina cursilería, y en sus mejillas apareció un fuerte rubor—. Eres un bobo.

—Pero sobretodo honesto.

—Vale, vale… Pero antes me lo pensaré con calma antes de tomar una decisión de ese calibre, que no quiero ir al salón de belleza por un capricho y después lamentarme.

Derivando su conversación de cabello a asuntos de arreglo personal, fue que Georgie sugirió para ambos una ducha, en vista de que pasaba de mediodía y los gemelos no tardarían en presentarse para salir al restaurante en donde habían hecho reservaciones.

Olvidada quedaron las intenciones de Gustav en proponerle a Georgie un cambio en sus vidas y en su actual relación que fuera acorde al inicio de año, y en cambio se enfocó en ayudarle a la bajista a tender la cama y airear la habitación para que el inconfundible aroma de sexo desapareciera. Mientras trabajaban codo a codo en ahuecar las almohadas y asegurarse de que ambos lados del edredón colgaran a la misma distancia, Gustav percibió en Georgie un silencio inusual que puso en alerta sus sentidos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Gustav con cautela cuando Georgie se quedó quieta de pronto, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No… en realidad no —fue su críptica respuesta, seguida de un parpadeo que le hizo perder aquel aire de melancolía que de pronto la había cubierto—. Tan sólo pensaba en lo increíble que es el que estemos dándole los toques finales al disco, y que pronto estaremos de vuelta sobre el escenario. La última vez que hablé con Tom me dijo lo mismo, que aunque se trataba de un programa de televisión y que tanto él como Bill habían descubierto que no era lo suyo, de cualquier modo sentían esa electricidad por todo el cuerpo cada vez que las cámaras se enfocaban en ellos dos. Extraño eso…

—Igual yo —admitió Gustav, que a la par que había sacado el máximo provecho de un perfil bajo desde que habían empezado con su hiatus, sentía una picazón inexplicable en la palma de las manos cada vez que fantaseaba con volver a presentarse sobre el escenario y tocar su música para las fans, _sus_ fans…

—A estas alturas, nada se interpondría entre la música y yo —dijo Georgie, con una sonrisa tímida—. Bah, ahora la boba soy yo con esa frase tan cliché.

—Nah —le confirmó lo que podría haber quedado en simples sospechas—. Es lo mismo para mí. Antes tendría que morir alguien de la banda para que nuestro regreso se cancelara… O mejor dicho, se aplazara. Sólo aceptaría eso.

—Ídem —asintió Georgie—. Igual para mí.

Y en una retorcida y cruel manera, habría de ser así. Sin saberlo, y _a_ _posteriori_ para un futuro no tan lejano del presente, ellos mismos se habían sentenciado con sus palabras.

El destino tenía reservado para ellos un último giro de tuerca.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
